


Spines

by mmmdraco



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-20
Updated: 2012-08-20
Packaged: 2017-11-12 13:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/491627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmmdraco/pseuds/mmmdraco
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mashiba has one true friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillskies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stillskies/gifts).



Mashiba looked inside of the cage at his truest friend and smiled softly. "I won today."

His answer was a nose wrinkle, but that was enough when it was out of a hedgehog.

"It wasn't luck, either. I really just read ahead better. Hey, Ruby..." He still blushed at naming his hedgehog after the one in Kaitou Saint Tail, but it really seemed to fit his little girl. "I bought you these." He slid a raspberry into her cage and watched happily as she began to chew on it.

He had so much in common with her, really. They both had a hard exterior that could take some getting used to. They both liked berries. And they could both be really good friends if other people took the time to get past that exterior.


End file.
